Kindred Souls
by MBanks14
Summary: Maura is upset because Casey has encroached on her and the Rizzoli's holiday dinner. She's kept her feelings to herself and never breathed a word to anyone about her discontent. Well, just Tommy Rizzoli. It's high time Maura spoke up before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Kindred Souls

Maura couldn't contain her feelings any longer. It was Christmas for crying out loud. This was the time that she was supposed to be spending with Jane, alone… without Casey. Casey had no right being here dining with the Rizzolis. Sure, he was the father of the baby, but he's jumped in and out of Jane's life too many times and Maura was going to put a stop to it. Maura was incensed from the core of her soul all the way to the top of her head. She'd never felt so much anger and resentment before.

She peeked into the dining room through the crack of the bathroom door. She excused her from dinner because she couldn't stomach hearing Casey and Jane talk about the baby and their plans of living together in marital bliss. Maura didn't really think Jane wanted to be married, but being the Italian she is, she probably just wanted to make a traditional home for the baby.

"Damn it, pull it together." Maura chastised herself.

There was a knock on the door. Maura hadn't seen anyone pass by the door while she was peeking out.

"Yes?" She answered.

"It's me," Tommy called lightly.

Maura opened the door slightly and Tommy slipped in. He looked at her with concern. Tommy and Maura had grown closer and he was a real friend to her now. Every so often, he'd make a suggestion about the two of them getting together for a one night stand, but overall he accepted and respected her wishes.

Maura smiled half-heartedly at him as he closed the door behind him.

"You ok?" He asked.

"No."

"Why are you hiding in here?"

Maura sighed, "I'm not hiding, sweetie. I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"What I want to do."

"Well, everybody is wondering what is wrong with you. What do I tell them?"

"Just tell them that I'm okay. Just cramps."

"Ugh," Tommy groaned. "Disgusting."

Maura laughed and slapped Tommy on the arm. Maura was sad. Sadder than she'd realized. The sadness came to the fore and overtook her momentarily. Before she could stop herself, she began crying lightly.

Tommy reached to touch her, but she retracted.

"Oh… That's right. I'm not Jane." Tommy seemed somewhat dejected.

Maura shook her head slowly. "It's not that, Tommy. I just feel like I have no control over any of this. I can't compete with Casey and a baby. Those things are what Jane wants. A family. He's giving her that!" Her voice was a hot whisper.

"You can too."

"She doesn't love me the way I love her, Tommy."

Tommy smiled and touched her on the arm. "How do you know? Have you tried talking to her about your feelings?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Maura shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe fear of rejection?"

Tommy stared at her for a moment, giving her the Rizzoli mind probe. "I think you're afraid of her returning the feelings."

Maura laughed. "That makes no sense."

"Actually it does, Doc. You don't have to have a degree in medicine to know how people function. Especially chicks. Chicks are emotional… Even you. You're afraid she might feel the same."

"Why would I be afraid of that?"

"Because then it'll obligate you to follow through. And we both know you two have commitment issues."

Maura put her hand up to stop his lecture, "Okay, I get it."

"You mad at me?"

"No, not at all."

"Dang it." He laughed out and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Come on, everybody is waiting on you."

Maura nodded. "Okay." She said as she followed Tommy back to the dinner table.

* * *

><p>Maura sat back down in her seat ignoring the eyes of everyone sitting there. She knew she was acting awkwardly, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know why. Angela knew that Maura loved Jane, Frankie knew it, Cavanaugh, Korsak and Frost knew it too, but did Jane? She had to…<p>

Maura glanced up and smiled at Jane who was sitting opposite of her. Casey was sitting to Jane's left, while Frost was to Jane's right. Angela had set the table and had Maura sitting to Jane's right, but Maura changed seats with Frost at the last minute. This action puzzled everyone, but no one said anything.

"You okay, Maura honey?" Angela asked her.

Maura looked over and smiled. "Oh yes, of course. I wasn't feeling too well." She took a napkin and wiped the beads of sweat from her head.

"Do you need to lie down? We haven't even got to the best part of dinner yet?"

"Oh, no… Not at all. I'm fine."

Maura glanced over at Jane who had taken notice of her neck which had broken out in little red dots.

_Damn her…_ Maura thought.

Jane lifted her eyebrow and looked her dead in the eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Jane knew she was fibbing. But she didn't want to call her out in front of everyone so she let it go.

Maura held her gaze until Casey cleared his throat, calling them both back to reality.

"Jane," Casey began, "Tell Maura what she missed."

Jane turned her gaze back to Maura, "Oh… yeah."

Maura put on a wide and supportive grin. "What did I miss?" She asked with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

Jane paused for a moment, as she tried to quickly size Maura up. "Well…"

Maura chuckled a bit and looked at everyone else; their expressions were odd to say the least. To her they looked as if they felt sorry for her. Nah, it's just her imagination.

"Well, what Jane?" Maura laughed. She looked over at Angela who was bouncing gazes back and forth between Jane and Maura.

"I, umm…" Jane's stare hardened a bit. "I decided to instead of making Casey quit his career, I was going to quit mine and go support him."

A cold feeling washed over Maura's body that started at the top of her head and travelled all the way to the tip of her feet. She'd never felt that type of feeling before. It was odd to her in the way that it happened instantly and it left her feeling… cold and lifeless.

"Quit…Go?"

Jane nodded. "Yes."

"Wait, what do you mean? You're quitting the Force?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah."

Maura's mouth dropped open and nothing else came out. She just nodded, accepting the news. After a few uncomfortable moments, she finally spoke, "Well, congratulations to you both." She sat back in her chair slowly. Her world was moving in slow motion. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When are you going?" Maura's eyes never left Jane's that whole time. It seemed as if the two of them were the only ones in the room, because Maura had no knowledge of anyone else but Jane.

"Probably a couple of weeks. It'll give us some time to get settled in, you know."

She nodded, "Yes, I know. Wow…" She looked down at the rock on Jane's finger, "A general's wife huh?"

Jane nodded.

The tension in the room was thick and everyone could sense something more was going on here, but no one said anything.

Maura reached over and took Jane's hand, holding it gently in her own. Her thumb rubbed over Jane's soft ivory skin, softly and slowly, while her index finger secretly caressed Jane's scar on her palm. No one but Jane and Maura knew the sensation this produced for her. No one, not even Casey, could begin to understand what this simple gesture meant.

Maura's thumb began playing with the ring on Jane's finger, it was then that she realized that she was losing her best friend to a man who had proven time and time again that he was unreliable and inconsistent. As if she'd been snapped out of a trance at the sight of the shiny rock, she blinked repeatedly, letting go of Jane's hand, and placing it gently back on the table.

"I'm happy for the both of you. Really I am."

Maura hadn't notice that Angela had served up a second helping of seafood pasta, nor did she care to eat anymore.

"Thank you." Casey said, seemingly oblivious to the emotional response his soon to be wife and her best friend were having to each other.

Maura nodded at him, she felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes. She wanted to run away from this nightmare. But she wasn't too damn proud to run.

"I'll miss you." She said softly to Jane.

Jane nodded briskly, "I'll miss you too, Maur."

Maura's heart felt like it was going to explode. She took a deep breath and sipped on her wine. Casey excused himself from the table to go join the other guys who'd left a few moments earlier to watch the game.

Maura thought of how ironic everything had turned out. She never thought Jane would give up her career to go follow Casey. She must really love him. The thought that Jane loved Casey enough to follow him broke her heart even more. She couldn't take much more of this. Slowly she rose from her seat.

"Um, I'm sorry… But…I need to go."

Angela stood in protest. "Go? Now? Why?"

_Damn it, don't run! _

Maura smiled nervously at Angela and moved away from the table. "I need some fresh air; I'm just going to take a walk. I'll be back. I promise."

Angela looked at Maura oddly and her expression was full of worry and concern. "Maura honey, what's wrong?"

"Please," Maura held up a hand, "I'll be back," she flew past Jane who was already rising to her feet. She bypassed the guys and their questions and grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged before turning their attention back to the TV.

"There's always drama at Christmastime," Frost joked with Cavanaugh.

Jane shook her head and looked down at the ground. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

Angela came to her side and put her hand on her shoulder. "Put yourself in her shoes, Janey. What do you think would be wrong with you?"

Jane sighed heavily and shook her head. She didn't have to think about it. She knew. She could feel something in the way Maura touched her hand earlier. She felt something. She couldn't even explain what it was that she felt but it was real and she couldn't deny it.

"What do I do, Ma?"

"Go talk to her. It's not every day a person learns that their best friend whom they live to see every day, is moving three thousand miles away…"

"Yeah."

Angela gave her a reassuring squeeze. "She's hurt, just go talk to her. She's not going to get far with that light jacket on. Go pick her up and bring her back." She said handing Jane the car keys.

Jane took the keys and left out to find her best friend.

* * *

><p>Angela was right, Maura didn't get far before she realized it was a bad idea to walk in the cold extreme. She had turned around and began walking back when Jane pulled up beside her. Maura was relieved to see Jane pull up. The passenger door swung open.<p>

"Get in."

Maura hopped into the car and was greeted with a blast of warm air from the vents. She closed her eyes and allowed the heat to warm up her face. She inhaled deeply and exhaled into her hands.

"You ok?" Jane asked. When Maura turned her attention back to Jane, she was staring at her with a concerned expression.

"Yes, now I am."

"Are you nuts?"

Maura chuckled. "Actually I think I am right now."

"Why?"

Maura looked into Jane's eyes. There was so much warmth in those deep brown eyes Maura couldn't help but to find solace in them. "Because you're leaving me."

Jane's face scrunched up a bit and she looked down at the ring on her finger. "I'm sorry. Can we talk about this?"

Maura shook her head. "No, not right now. Could you take me back?"

"Uh, sure…" Confusion was written all over Jane's face. "Now?"

"Yes. I am not going to ruin this day for everyone. I'm okay. I promise."

"Okay?" Jane obviously wanted to talk about this in private but Maura didn't want to. She needed time to prepare.

She started the car and drove back to her house. Inside, the guys were still sitting at the TV, not paying attention to anything that was going on. Maura wondered if they even noticed she had left. Angela was clearing the table, preparing to serve dessert.

When she looked up and caught sight of Maura, she smiled broadly, "There's my girl. Glad you're back. Come help."

Maura loved the reception she received from Angela. She wondered if it would be the same when Jane left. It wouldn't surprise her if the Rizzolis never spoke to her again. She was used to people leaving.

"I'm going to go wash my hands first." She said before Angela could protest. She darted off into the bathroom yet again.

Angela and Jane looked at each other and shook their heads. Jane knew she wasn't coming back anytime soon, so she helped her mother clear and set the dessert table.

The guys turned their attention back to the table when they smelled the yummy sweet scents coming from it. Slowly but surely, like cows coming home from the pasture, they began making their way back.

Tommy pulled Jane to the side. "What's going on with Maura?" He said.

"She's mad at me."

"Wow, I've never seen her like this. What did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Tommy nodded. "You don't have to talk about it with me, but go talk to her about it."

"Now?"

"Yeah. Ma understands." He kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll keep Casey busy with little Tommy. Teach him about kids, ya know."

Jane laughed. "Okay. Thanks, Bro. I owe you one."

"Just make it right with you and her. That's all you owe me."

Jane looked at him oddly, but decided not to press for explanation. She escaped off down the hallway and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Inside the bathroom, Maura is looking at herself in the mirror.<p>

"There's no way you can do this," she says to her reflection. She examined the hives on her neck. She hated breaking out more than anything. Red was an awesome color, but not all over her skin.

She splashed her face with water and dabbed it dry.

There was a light tap on the door. Without asking who it was, Maura opened it. Jane was standing there with a slight disarming smile on her face.

"Hey." She said gently.

"Hey," Maura replied. "I'm sorry; I'm not feeling quite myself today."

"Can I come in?"

Maura stepped away so Jane could come in. She shut the door and stood against it, waiting for Jane to speak.

Jane sighed heavily and moved closer to Maura. "Maur, I swear I didn't come by this decision easily."

"That surprises me. It doesn't seem to faze you that you are giving up your career for someone who has never been there for you."

"Maura…"

"No Jane, it's the truth. How many times have I sat here with you wiping your tears away over him? How many Jane?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you why you don't know. It's too many to count, that's why you don't know."

"That's not being fair to Casey."

"Oh, fuck Casey, Jane!"

Jane stepped back, shocked at Maura's foul language. Maura was past the point of inhibition.

"What?" The look of hurt was on her face. Maura knew that Jane couldn't understand any of her actions.

Maura ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath, stilling her racing emotions. She turned her back to Jane and placed her head on the bathroom door. Her hand was on the knob ready to escape.

_Don't run…_

Maura sighed, locked the door, and let go of the knob. She turned back to face Jane who never moved from her spot. Jane's eyes were pleading with her to explain herself.

"Please talk to me, Maur."

"He doesn't deserve you." She finally confessed.

Jane frowned and shook her head. "Why not?"

"All these years that I've known you, Casey is the one who hurt you most."

Jane bit her bottom lip trying to keep her emotions in check, "Because I love him."

Maura moved closer to Jane so she could see her face, so she'd have no doubt in her mind about what Maura was saying.

"You don't love him! You love this marital and family bliss bullshit he's feeding you. You don't love him!"

Jane's breathing began to labor as Maura nearly sent her straight into anxiety. "You don't know what you're talking about. How can you say I don't love him?"

Maura stared at her, she was angry, Jane was angry, they both were over the top with emotions at the moment.

"How do you know I don't love him?" Jane's voice trembled. When Maura didn't answer, Jane took her arm and squeezed it gently, "Just tell me…"

The look in Maura's eyes changed almost instantaneously, and her hands came up slowly to rest on Jane's hips. Maura moved her to her previous position against the door and secured her against it with her body. She'd never been this close to Jane outside of a hug, it was different, but it felt right.

Jane could have easily protested and gotten out of this submissive position but she didn't. She just looked at Maura with a look of admiration, love, and confusion.

"Please, I need to know what you're thinking right now." Jane whispered, her voice was desperate, and yearning. "Please…"

Maura's eyes unmistakably glanced down to Jane's lips and then back up to her eyes.

"It's me." Maura whispered into Jane's heart.

Jane shook her head, "What's you?"

Maura caressed her face, this motion sent chills up Jane's spine. "I'm the one you love, Jane."

Jane froze as if Maura's words had impaled her. Her lips began to tremble.

"I'm the one you belong with and you know it don't you?"

Jane after a moment, nodded. They never took their eyes off of each other.

"I need you." Maura exhaled her sweet breath onto Jane's lips. They'd never been this close before. Maura was just inches away from Jane's face.

"I'm scared, Maur."

Maura took Jane's face and pressed their foreheads together. She nodded, causing Jane to nod also, "I know. Me too."

"I can't live without you." Maura's own lips began to tremble as her heart felt like it was breaking inside. "Please don't leave me."

A whimper came out of Jane as Maura's lips grazed hers lightly. "Please, Maur, don't do this."

"Please let me take care of you and our baby." Her lips grazed back over Jane's lips, inviting her to try them out.

"Our baby?" Jane half sighed half sobbed.

Maura smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"What about Casey?" Jane began to cry. "He'll be hurt."

Maura took her face and forced her to look in her eyes, "Jane, I swear I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. In the end the decision is yours, I am just letting you know that I know you love me. And I love you too."

"You love me?" Jane wasn't really asking as if she didn't already know.

"Since the first time I met you. I wasn't sure what it was that I was feeling, but that day when we first talked after you were promoted, I felt it."

Jane sighed, "I did too."

"When I walked away, I had to turn back and see you. I felt drawn, magnetized to you."

"I felt that too." Jane moved her mouth so that their lips were inches apart. When she breathed, Maura breathed, they were utterly synced.

"Regardless of what you choose, but I hope you choose me," she smiled a bit, "I will always be here for you."

Jane's tears began to flow heavier. Maura kissed away the tears.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. I know this is not easy."

Jane laughed, "You just made this harder, and you know that right?" Jane lowered her head ashamed of her tears.

Maura nodded and kissed Jane on the forehead. "Let me make it easier." She slowly cupped Jane's face, and tilted her chin. "Look at me, Jane."

Jane looked at her and Maura smiled, "There are my favorite pair of brown eyes."

Jane smiled and blushed. She opened her mouth to say something but Maura silenced her with a surprise kiss. Their lips pressed together softly at first, each one becoming familiar with what the other's lips tasted like. And then the passion of the kiss increased seconds later. There wasn't any time in between the initial contact and the heated passion. It was unleashed like a ravenous animal that had been caged up without food.

Maura attacked Jane's lips with her own, barely giving Jane an opportunity to breathe. Maura's hands began to explore under Jane's shirt as she touched her covered breasts with her trembling hands. She wished that she could rip all of Jane's damn clothes off so she could finally see what she looked like. But self-control was a must, especially when the whole family was in the next room.

Maura moved Jane over and positioned her onto the sink counter. "Wait…" Jane protested.

Maura stopped and looked at her, "Shut the hell up." She positioned herself in between Jane's legs and kissed her deeply. Jane wrapped her legs around Maura and reveled over this moment.

Maura's lips kissed Jane's neck, causing Jane to let out a soft moan.

"Shh," Maura whispered. She continued kissing her neck, tracing her neckline, her shoulders, arms…

"Do you feel that?" Jane asked as her body began to tremble.

"Yes," Maura knew exactly what she was referring to. It's the same feeling she felt earlier when she touched Jane. It felt like electricity, waves of energy, heat, and passion. If she could put a color to it, it would be teal or aqua. Cool, yet warm and refreshing. Soothing, calm, inviting.

It was the color of their love.

"I've never felt this with anyone before…" Jane sighed. "What does this mean?"

Maura detached herself from Jane's skin long enough to answer, "Do you want the truth?"

"I expect nothing but that from you."

Maura stared at this beautiful person in front of her and wondered how this could even be possible.

"We're soulmates."

"But how is that possible?"

Maura placed a kiss on Jane's lips; the stir of emotions electrified it. "I don't know, but it happened."

Jane pulled her closer to her. The feeling that they felt was something that they didn't want to ever end… Like ever. But they knew they had to end it. Because someone would come looking for them.

"This is amazing, Maur."

Maura kissed her lightly again. "Do you believe that I am your soulmate?"

Jane nodded, "Yes, I do."

Maura tightened her grip around Jane's waist, "Some theories say that once a person meets their soulmate, and for whatever reason they are separated, she will never be the same… She will _never_ feel complete until she is with her mate once again…"

Tears fell out of both their eyes, "I believe that," Jane said.

"Then please don't leave me. I'm begging you…I love you."

Jane kissed Maura passionately, not wanting to let her go. "I love you too, babe. I love you so much."

"I promise I'll take care of you. Just give me a chance… Please."

Jane nodded and kissed her softly one last time. "I know… I always kinda hoped you wanted that job."

Maura's face lit up. Could she mean what she thinks she meant?

Reading her mind, Jane nodded. "I want to be with you too. I always have."

"Oh, Jane!" She hugged her tight and lifted her off the sink, spinning her around before placing her back on the floor.

"You know we just tipped the charts of being crazy right?"

Maura chuckled, "Yeah I know."

"Where do we go from here?" Jane asked.

"Forward, without regrets."

Jane nodded in agreement, "This is scary."

"True, but I can't think of a better person to face this scary adventure with than my best friend, who also happens to be my soulmate." Maura said as she caressed Jane's hand.

"You're right about that." They went in for another kiss, but was interrupted by Angela yelling loudly from the kitchen.

"If you girls miss dessert I swear I'm writing you out of my will!"

They laughed happily, and gave each other a light peck on the lips."Coming!" They answered in unison as they ran out of the bathroom to join the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Smudge

Maura wasn't sure how all of this was going to go down, but she was certain that she was going to keep her mouth shut. She'd already done the hard part, and that was convincing Jane that she should allow her to take care of her and the baby. She wasn't really sure how all of it would go over with Casey and the family. She really didn't care about Casey's feelings on the matter. It wasn't heartless as she at first assumed, yet it was more a feeling of bitterness.

For Jane to allow someone to get that close to her… That was a miracle to say the least. And what did he do with that privilege? He hurt her time and time again. And now he's put her in a position to have to choose between a family and a career. It just wasn't right.

Maura and Jane reappeared together and hurried to the table. Jane sat down almost at the same time as Maura. They looked up at each other and smiled. Neither one of them could believe what they were doing just minutes earlier. Maura was sure glad she didn't have a penis, because, well you know… She couldn't help but to stare at Jane. It took everything for her to stop looking, because she knew it would draw attention and make people wonder. She forced her eyes onto her plate.

"This looks delicious!" Maura said. Her whole demeanor had changed. She was happier, lighter, and seemingly carefree.

Frost looked up at Maura and frowned and then he looked over to Jane. A huge ass grin crossed his face as his eyes lit up.

"What?" Jane asked him.

Frost chuckled a bit, "Nothing… Nothing at all." Frost took his finger and motioned to his lip and winked at Jane.

Jane turned to Maura quickly and Maura saw what Frost was referring to. Maura's lipstick was all over Jane's mouth! Her eyes widened and she motioned for her to leave the table before Casey noticed.

Jane cupped her mouth, "Oh shit." She bolted from the table and into the kitchen with Angela. Oh Christ, why did Angela have to be standing there at that very moment?

"You okay, Janey?"

"Uh, yeah Ma," Jane said grabbing a napkin and wiping her mouth, "I'm fine."

Maura entered the kitchen behind Jane and when they saw each other, they both shared a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Angela inquired as she walked over to them.

The girls scrambled to exit the room. "Wait a minute." Angela commanded.

They both stopped in their tracks. "I want to know what the hell is going on with you girls and why you two have been acting so strangely today."

Jane looked at her mother, trying her best not to even think of a lie. "Ma. It's fine. We made up."

Angela nodded and frowned a bit. "Made up huh?"

"Yeah."

As Angela moved closer, Jane tried to back up. She hadn't removed all of the lipstick yet. She began wiping it from her lips.

"What's that on your mouth?"

Jane sighed and ceased her efforts to hide it. "It's lipstick, Ma."

"But you don't wear lipstick. Especially not that col—" her words caught dead in her throat as she slowly came to the realization that it was the same color that Maura had on her lips. _Used to have._

Angela looked at Maura who just smiled and hunched her shoulders.

"Holy Mother of God…Were you two kissing in the bathroom?"

"Ma, please it's not what you think."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I don't actually, but I want to explain."

Neither one of them had noticed that Casey was standing quietly by the door listening, until he stepped into the kitchen. Maura's heart jumped into her throat. She knew Jane couldn't escape this. She also knew that Jane had to be the one to tell him it was over.

"What's going on in here?" Casey asked.

Jane jumped with a start at the sound of his voice. She began to tremble. It seemed all too much for her. Jane sighed and turned to look at Maura. In her eyes she found strength and courage.

Maura took the napkin and wiped the remaining lipstick off of Jane's mouth. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her. She peeked over Jane's shoulder to see Casey staring at them.

Jane nodded slowly, "I can't do this." Jane's lips trembled and Maura resisted the urge to still them with a kiss.

"Yes, you can. But remember what I said, I'll always be here for you, whatever you choose."

Jane nodded.

"Do you believe me?" Maura whispered as she held Jane's face in her hands.

Jane reached up and cupped her hands with her own, "Yes, I do."

Casey moved closer to them, and barked Jane's name. Maura could feel Jane's body tense up in reaction to the sternness of Casey's voice. Up until now, Jane's eyes were fixed firmly on Maura's. There wasn't anything anyone could say that could convince her that Maura was not her twin soul, because at that moment, even when she tried to pull herself away, she couldn't.

"Jane what the hell is going on?" Casey grumped.

The magnetism seemed overwhelming, but Maura knew she had to let her go. "It's going to be okay, I promise you, Jane." She reassured her.

Jane's body trembled as she fought with the overwhelming emotions of the moment. She nodded repeatedly as she slowly disconnected from Maura's embrace.

In front of both Angela and Casey, Jane pressed her lips against Maura's in a soft tender kiss. She needed that kiss from Maura more than anything at that moment. It reassured her, comforted her, and strengthened her. In turn, it did the same for Maura. From that kiss, she knew everything would be okay. Come what may, she and Jane were stuck together.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Casey grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her quickly out of Maura arms, shoving Maura slightly away.

"Get back!" he ordered Maura as he pulled Jane closer to him.

The sudden disconnection made Maura's heart lurch in her chest as she stumbled to catch herself from falling. Angela grabbed her arm before she stumbled further, steadying her by her side. Maura said nothing to Casey; she just glared at the sonofabitch, psychically daring him to touch her again.

Angela tried to calm the scene down, "Casey, honey just calm down. Everyone calm down."

Casey had his arm around Jane, holding her close to him as his voice rose higher with anger.

"Calm down? I might be able to calm down, if I didn't see what I just saw."

"I know honey, please."

Angela said as she tried to calm him down before the others heard. A moment later, the rest of the guys appear at the entrance of the kitchen. All wondering what all the yelling was about.

"Alright! Everyone, just please quiet down." She spoke above the chatter. Naturally everyone obeyed.

"Ma, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

Angela walked over to the guys and pushed them back towards the living room. "Nothing, just a misunderstanding. We need to leave Jane and Casey alone."

The guys disappeared reluctantly out of the entrance leaving Jane and Casey staring at each other. Angela motioned for Maura.

"Come on, Maura."

Maura nodded obediently and started to walk out of the kitchen. As she passed Casey, he grabbed her arm roughly. Maura looked him dead in the eyes as his grip tightened on her arm.

"No, she stays." Casey said coolly.

Angela nodded and disappeared out of the room…

* * *

><p>There they were, the three of them standing amid one of the most awkward moments in history. Casey slowly released Maura's arm and allowed her to move away from them.<p>

Jane still hadn't said anything. She was silent. Maybe she was waiting, gathering her thoughts. That Maura didn't know, but she did know that Jane's silence freaked her out a bit. She knew it must be hard for her, the very moment having to choose between the baby's father, and her best friend. No one should have to be put in a position to make a painful choice like that.

Maura moved over and sat down at the island. Her hands felt tight with tension, she rung the kinks out of her hands and then placed them flat on the counter.

"I want to know what is going on between you two." Casey asked as he looked back and forth between Jane and Maura.

"Nothing is going on, Casey." Jane finally broke her silence.

"That didn't look like fucking nothing to me, Jane. I mean she had her tongue down your throat!"

Maura raised a finger, "Actually, I wasn't using my tongue that time." She interjected.

_Go Me, Go Me… Maura thought to herself._

Casey glared at her, "You have no business kissing my wife."

"She's not your wife."

"She will be! And she is the mother of my child. You have no business touching her!" Casey's nostrils flared.

Jane touched him lightly on the arm. "Casey, please…"

"Please what, Jane? What do you want me to say? Do?"

"Just listen to me."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you are doing this to me. Are you two fucking?" Casey laughed.

Jane shook her head. "No, no we are not fucking!"

"_Yet…_" Maura had to throw it in there.

Casey and Jane both looked over at Maura with surprised expressions.

"Maura, come on, you're not helping." Jane groaned.

Maura put her hands up, palms facing Jane, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

Jane shook her damn head and looked at Casey. She couldn't believe how quickly things escalated.

"Jane, what's going on?"

Jane sighed and took his hand, "I don't know where to start."

"Start at why you and Maura kissed."

Jane lowered her head a moment and then lifted it back up proudly. "Because I love her."

Casey nodded and clenched his jaw. "Oh, that's fucking nice. You're cheating on me with a chick?"

"No, I'm not cheating. It was just a kiss."

"Not cheating? What do you call kissing someone who you don't belong to?"

Jane hated the sound of that. "I don't belong to anyone."

"You belong to me. Newsflash, you have my baby growing inside of you that makes you mine."

Jane glanced over at Maura who was staring at her. "I haven't belonged to anyone in a very long time. No one really wanted that position as my caretaker."

"What?"

"No even you."

"Of course I did, why do you think I am here now?"

Jane could hear Maura's voice in her head, _"How many times did I sit here with you wiping your tears away because of him…"_

Jane shook her head. "You were never planning to stay. When you told me you'd give up your career for me, you acted so depressed to the point that all I wanted to do was ease your emotional suffering."

"What are you talking about?"

"I offered to give up my career to make you feel better… I don't want to give up my life, my career, my family, or my friends and move to a strange place."

Casey took her by the arm, "You don't know what you're saying. Your girlfriend here has messed up your mind."

Jane chuckled. "No one has messed up my mind, Casey. I know what I'm saying. I love you," she said as she touched his face lightly, "Back when you lost your ability to walk, I would have given anything to make you feel better about yourself, and us…"

Tears formed in Jane's eyes, "But you pushed me away."

"I thought we were over this, Jane."

"We never got past it. I tried so hard to be a part of your life, but you left me!" Jane searched his eyes for understanding. "I begged you not to go."

"I had to go! I didn't want my woman taking care of me, helping me to the toilet, bathing me like I was some invalid!"

"I would have never thought of you like that."

"Then what the hell is the problem?" Casey laughed. "Oh, never mind, I know that the problem is." He said turning toward Maura… "She is, isn't she?"

Maura squinted and frowned, but she remained silent.

Jane nodded, "In a way yes," her confession surprised both Casey and Maura.

Casey smirked, "I knew it."

"She's the problem in regards to me wanting so much from you, and never getting it, and finally through her, I can see what I'm missing with you… That's a problem for me."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Jane sighed. This was exhausting. "You were the first man I really opened up my heart to, and you trampled it."

"You knew what you were getting into when you started seeing me, Jane. I'm a soldier! That's all I know how to be."

"Exactly… You've been fighting bad guys for so long you can't even see the good ones when they're standing right in front of you." She looked over at Maura, "We both have the same problem."

"Don't go there, Jane."

"And when you have something worth fighting for, like an honest, loyal, hot sexy, young Italian woman at home, you take it for granted; popping in and out whenever you want."

"Jane…"

"That's not okay, Casey. You know why it's not okay?"

"Just say it."

"Because if you feel okay with popping in and out of my life, then you'll feel it's okay to pop in and out of your child's life. And the last thing I want for our child is an unstable environment where we move all the time, and this kid will never make any friends. What kind of life is that?"

"It's the only one I can offer. I cannot turn down the promotion. It's what I always dreamed of being. General Charles Jones. Don't you want that for me? Don't you want me to achieve a dream I've always wanted?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, I do, very much so." She said honestly. She looked down at her finger and toyed with the ring.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She slowly slipped it from her finger and placed it into his hand. "I want you to achieve your dreams… But I'm sorry; you're going to need to do it without me."

Silence fell over the room as Casey absorbed what Jane had just said. Slowly he nodded his head.

"Is this what you really want?"

_Forward… No regrets_

"Yes it is." Jane said. She was calm, unwavering and certain of her choice.

"You know I love you, Jane."

She nodded, "Yes, I know, but the problem is you love your career more than me."

"It's not like that. I just don't really know how to do anything else."

Casey sighed heavily. "What about our kid? Will you let him/her know about me?"

Jane touched him lightly on the cheek. "Of course I will as long as you want a part of the baby's life, I will allow you to be. The choice is yours."

Casey's phone starts buzzing, after which he silenced it. A few moments later a call came in again. Casey looked down at the caller ID. Casey nodded and sighed. "I'm being called back."

Jane nodded, outside she looked strong, inside her heart was breaking.

Casey faced her, "Can I kiss you?"

She nodded. Casey leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled himself away.

"I need to go. Tell Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm sorry I had to leave.

"Ok," Was all Jane could muster up to say.

"I'll send some money for the baby."

Jane nodded, tears filled her eyes.

"Goodbye Jane. I'm sorry I couldn't make it work."

"Please, just go…" Jane motioned for him to leave. "Be safe."

He nodded and exited the kitchen in a hurry.

After she was sure he was gone, she slumped against the pantry door and sunk down onto the floor. She wept bitterly. That was the hardest thing she has ever had to do, but she knew the alternative would have been worse. Leaving her family and friends behind and going to a strange new land. It sounded all adventurous and all, but she was no fucking Christopher Columbus. She had roots there in Boston and there is where she planned to stay.

She reached out her hand to Maura about a fraction of a second before Maura took her hand and embraced her into her arms. There is where the comfort was. In each other's arms. Maura watched Jane choose a life with her over a life with Casey, and it was the most beautiful, awe-inspiring thing she'd ever seen. She already loved Jane but this act here was the icing on the cake. She vowed that very moment, never to leave her side.

"It hurts so much." Jane sobbed. "I did care for him."

Maura pulled her into her bosom and stroked her hair. "I know you did."

"Are we doing the right thing, Maur?"

"I believe we are."

"I hope you never leave me."

"I don't plan on it."

Jane rubbed her face against Maura's and delighted in the skin on skin contact.

"Why do you make me feel this way?"

"Because you and I were meant to be together, however it plays out. Whether we stay as we are, best friends, or if something else develops, you were made for me, and I was made for you."

Maura kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Isn't that obvious, Jane?"

"Yes… And sappy."

Maura chuckled. "Yeah we both can get a little sappy, you know that right?"

Jane nodded. "What am I going to tell Ma?"

"Let's worry about that in a few minutes, let me just hold you right now, okay?"

Jane nodded, "Okay."

Maura and Jane could not have imagined their Christmas dinner would have ended like this, but it did. There wasn't any turning back. Now was a time for discovery. Maura and Jane had already found that mythical twin soul that was made for them. Even in their wildest dreams, they would have never imagined that they were the other's kindred soul. But now all they could do for one another is move forward, learn, and embrace this undeniable love that they have for one another.

THE END

**Well, that's the end of that story. I really applaud those ones who can draw out a story and make it interesting. But I'm hoping I have entertained you all. I'm starting my next soon. It's kind of a toss up as to who I want to pair next. J/M are paired up a lot, because they are fun. I might do a crossover, who knows. Thanks for all your nice comments!**


End file.
